Magical Matches of Time and Space
by Samurai
Summary: The Magic Knights third trip to Cephiro takes them on a little adventure to the Gundam world where action and romance awaits them. R/R.
1. Default Chapter

Hikaru is standing on the observation deck of Tokyo Tower looking out towards the sunset thinking of Lantis, Clef and everyone she met in the land of Cephiro. Remembering them, salty tears began to form in Hikaru's eyes.  
  
"Don't look like you going to start crying. Because if you do, then I'll start crying too!" said a familiar voice from behind.  
  
Startled, Hikaru turned to see her two best friends. Shaking her head to clear herself from her daze Hikaru suddenly yelled, "UMI. FUU." Hikaru hugged her dear friends (and also fellow Magic Knights) so tightly that Umi thought she would sufficate.   
  
"Nice to see you too, Hikaru" smiled Umi Ryuzakki.  
  
"It has been a while, Miss Hikaru." stated Fuu Houoiji in her usual cheerful, yet sophisticated tone of voice.   
  
"Yes, it has." sighed Hikaru. "I want to go back." Hikaru then took out the necklace that she wears all the time. The necklace was a gift from Lantis given to her on her last visit to Cephiro. The necklace was a symbol that they will always be together. FOREVER. "I miss him." Hikaru whispered softly.   
  
Fuu, who was close enough to hear, placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "I know how you feel." Fuu pulled out the magic orb that Ferio once entrusted to her. "I miss him too."  
Hikaru smiled too and cheerfully wiped a stray tear away from her cheek.   
  
"So what so you say? How about we stop crying and go visit them again?"   
Fuu and Hikaru both jumped at the sound of Umi's voice.  
'They forgot I was here again.' thought Umi.   
  
*flashback*  
  
Two days after Hikaru, fuu, and Umi returned to Tokyo from defeating Lady Debonair, the three Magic Knights met after school under a cherry blossom tree near central park.   
  
"Miss Hikaru, look! When I got home yesterday, I found this next to my archery equipment." Fuu showed Hikaru the pink orb that Ferio had given her on their first visit to Cephiro. "He left me a message too! It said...He loves me!" Fuu smiled and hugged the orb to her chest. "I'm so happy to have been able to hear his voice again."   
  
"Wow Fuu! That's great. The same thing happened to me. Yesterday, when I came home from school, I found the necklace that Lantis gave me. And inside the pendant..." Hikaru pulled out the pendant from its place under shirt, "it says, 'Ai shiteru.' On the opposite side, it has a picture of Lantis." Hikaru smiled lovingly at the picture.   
  
"That's great, you guys!" Umi exclaimed.   
  
"Oh, hello Miss Umi. How long have you been standing there?" questioned Fuu.   
  
Taken aback by Fuu's question, Umi said, "Uhh, n-not v-very l-long."   
  
'How could the forget that I wasn't there! Did I turn invisible or something?' The wind blew through Umi's hair. Shadows danced across the trees. "Oh my, it's getting late. We should be getting home. Bye Hikaru. Bye Fuu."   
  
"Uhh, Bye U-umi." Hikaru said comfused. "What's wrong with her?"  
"I'm not entirely sure, Miss Hikaru."   
  
*end flashback*  
  
'I thought that they were just so excited about their gifts from Ferio and Lantis that they couldn't think of anything else, but now I'm not so sure that that's the case.' sighed Umi. "I want everything to go back to the way it way. When Hikaru and Fuu actually remember that I existed!" Umi whispered softly to herself. Loudly, "I WANT TO GO BACK!"  
  
"Yeah." Hikaru said with a huge grin. "Let's go back to Cephiro." 'Back to Lantis...'  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea." replied Fuu. 'Back to Ferio...'  
  
Suddenly a bright light engulfed Tokyo Tower.  
  
*In the Gundam World*  
  
The five gundam pilots were in PeaceMillions large hanger overlooking their gundams. Heero Yuy sat in Wing Zero's cockpit typing rapidly on his laptop running diagnostic checks on his Zero system. Duo Maxwell could be heard muttering to himself on what a good gundam Deathsythe Hell was. He was proved on how much it shined.   
Trowa Barton was making sure he had enough bullets for the next mission. Quatre was in a nearby office overlooking a mission report while sipping on some tea. Sandrock gleamed with pride, thanks to the Maguanacs help.   
  
Wufei stood in front infront of Nataku admiring it's leathal beauty. "Nataku," the black haired pilot whisppered, "Thank you for staying with me for all this time." Wufei crossed his arm over his chest and stared at his gundam. He turned to walk away, but stopped. He un-crossed his arms and looked back at Nataku, "Nataku..." Wufei sighed, "I may not be worthy to pilot you, but I will try my best to make you proud!"   
At that, Wufei walked to the hanger entrence. All five pilots, having finished with everything, stood at the doorway.  
  
"Say, how about we go get ourselves a drink and wait for something to pop up." said Duo. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
But, before anyone could move an inch, the whole havger was engulfed with a bright light. When the light cleared, the three Magic Knights find themselves looking down five gun barrels and the Gundam pilots find themselves pointing guns at three VERY scared teenage girls.  
~*~ End Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
So, what did you think? Please send me feedback at samurai012@yahoo.com  
Thanks for reading.  
  
  



	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Magic Knight Rayearth, so Please don't sue me.   
Enjoy. Also I give credit to Sam. Thanks for all your help.  
  
Authors Notes: Be mindful that this is my very first fic, so please...be nice! Also   
slight OOC-ness. Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed my story!   
  
  
Magical Matches of Time and Space   
Gundam Wing/Rayearth  
Chapter 2  
  
Hikaru stood and gave Heero a defiant stare that said 'don't hurt my friends!'  
  
Heero gave Hikaru a glare that told her 'if your a spy, then Omae O Korosu!'  
  
Heero saw in Hikaru's eyes that she was not going to hurt them. He saw the honor and   
heart of a swordsman. 'I've never met someone who could stare at me like this!' thought   
Heero in wonder.  
  
Heero was about to let up when Quatre placed himself in Heero's line of fire. Quatre   
looked Heero dead in the eye. "Heero, give them a chance to explain themselves! Look   
at them! They're scared!" Quatre's eyes softened. "Put your gun down!" Quatre pleaded.  
  
'Quatre...'  
  
When Heero didn't move, "Heero, you brought this upon yourself!"   
  
"Huh?" Heero said surprised.  
  
Trowa's eyes widened, "Quatre...NO! Don't do it!"  
  
Quatre closed his eyes and lowered his head.  
  
"Q-Quatre?" Heero was beginning to get worried. Then suddenly Quatre's head came up.  
  
"Uh-Oh! Now I'm in trouble!" Heero began to sweat.   
  
Trowa froze.   
  
Quatre looked at Heero with big, blue watery eyes.  
  
More sweat rolled down Heero's cheek and his gun began to shake.  
  
Quatre saw that Heero wasn't yet about to give in.   
  
'I'll use my ultimate 'Heero will DO AS I SAY' technique!' Quatre thought.  
  
QUATRE STUCK OUT HIS LOWER LIP!!  
  
Trowa fainted.  
  
Duo caught Trowa.  
  
Wufei held his breath.  
  
"Miss Hikaru. What's going on?" Fuu whispered in Hikaru's ear.  
  
"I'm not sure, but let's wait and see what the boy with the gun does." Hikaru whispered back.   
  
Umi has been backing away. 'No on is noticing! Everyone is concentrating on those two boys.   
This isn't what I wanted! I want to go home!' Umi began to glow blue. Water slowly began to   
surround Umi.   
  
Heero lowered his gun and looked at the girls. That was when he noticed Umi glowing. "What the...!"  
  
Hikaru turned to see what caught the boy's eye. Hikaru gasped. "OH-NO UMI!!"  
  
Hikaru tried to run to Umi, but strong arms held her back. "Let go! UMI..." Hikaru continued to struggle.   
  
"Hikaru..." Umi's voice sounded with an erie echo. That was when Hikaru noticed something strange about   
Umi. "Hikaru...Fuu..." Umi was beginning to fade into the surrounding water. "I HATE you both. WITH ALL MY HEART!"  
  
"UMI!!" Hikaru tried to run to Umi, but a bolt of water came and hit Hikaru and the boy restraining her.  
  
Quatre gasped in shock, but he saw Fuu and ran to protect her. Fuu was about to be hit by a shot of water,   
but Quatre took the blow for her.  
  
"Sir Quatre...!?" Fuu said before she fainted into Quatre's arms.  
  
Wufei watched Quatre get hit by the water and he couldn't see Duo, Heero, or Trowa. Umi had already   
disappeared. Wufei ran to the hanger's communicator.  
  
"Sally."  
  
"Yes Wufei?"  
  
"I need a medic team in hanger 1 as fast as you can!"  
  
"I'll be there soon!"  
  
*Five Minutes later*  
  
"Hikaru...Fuu..." Umi was beginning to fade into the surrounding water. "I HATE you both. WITH ALL MY HEART!"  
  
"UMI!!" Hikaru tried to run to Umi. 'Umi. Her eyes...' A bolt of water came towards her...HIT..  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH............!"  
  
Darkness  
  
Hikaru blinked slowly. Her whole body hurt. Hikaru tried to sit up, but she found that the strong   
arms were still around her.  
  
"Stay still. You have some broken ribs. A medic team is on its way." said a voice from behind.  
  
'The same voice from the boy with the gun.' Hikaru thought.  
  
Hikaru still tried to get up, despite the pain coming from her side.   
  
"Just calm down. I won't hurt you." said the man behind her.  
  
"How do I know that for sure?"   
  
His voice hardened, "Because, I looked into your eyes!" His voice softened considerably, "You also looked into   
mine..." Hikaru heard a sigh. "Trust me." the man whispered.  
  
Hikaru thought back to when she first arrived. "Oh yeah! You're the boy with the gun?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me." he chuckled. "My name is Heero Yuy."  
  
"Nice to meet you Heero. My name is Hikaru Shidou." Hikaru replied. "And I trust you..." By then the   
days event caught up with Hikaru...shock...fear...pain.... She fell asleep.  
  
'She's interesting.' thought Heero.  
  
Heero looked over and saw Wufei and Sally coming to help.   
  
Once the sleeping Hikaru, the unconscience Fuu and the brave Quatre were all on strechers and on their way to   
the infermery, did Heero notice something.  
  
"Uuuuuhhhhhmmmmmmmm, Wufei?"  
  
"Yeah Heero?"  
  
"Where's Duo and Trowa?"  
  
~*~The End of Chapter 2~*~  
  
Well, what did ya think? Good? Bad? In between? (If you haven't noticed...I love to leave it at cliffhangers!)   
Please review. If anyone has any questions or suggestions, feel free to email me at: samurai012@yahoo.com.   
Love ya,  
Jenn-chan  
  



	3. Where In the World Is Duo and Trowa?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Magic Knight Rayearth.   
  
Author's Notes: I just want to say THANK YOU to Sam and Karen for all their help.   
  
Magical Matches of Time and Space  
Gundam Wing/Rayearth  
Chapter 3  
  
"Uuuuuhhhhhmmmmmmmm, Wufei?"  
  
"Yeah Heero?"  
  
"Where's Duo and Trowa?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe we should ask those two girls."  
  
"Yeah, lets go to the lounge and wait for them to regain conscienceness."   
  
"Good idea, Heero."  
  
As Heero and Wufei started to walk out, Heero grabbed Wufei to a stop. "Uh, Wufei...What do you suppose just  
happened in here?"   
  
"Something magical, I think. Being Chinese, I understand supernatural occurrences, but it was my belief that  
magic does not exist!"  
  
"I need a drink."  
  
"You said it, Heero."  
  
~In Cephiro~  
  
"Umi...Umi, wake up!...It's Clef...Please...open your eyes!" Clef stood over a unconscience Umi.  
  
"Clef, what happened?" cried Ferio as he ran into the throne room.  
  
Clef looked up from Umi.   
  
"She just appeared. Her and those two."  
  
Clef pointed to a unconscience Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton.   
  
Duo and Trowa began to stir as Lantis, Caldina, Ascot and LaFarga ran into the room.  
  
"Geez, what happened?" Duo sat up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Trowa.   
  
Duo and Trowa stood up and looked around.  
  
"Hey Trowa, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!" Duo whispered to Trowa, who in turn elbowed Duo in the   
ribs to 'be quiet.'  
  
"H-Hikaru?" Lantis walked up to Duo and lifted his waist-long chestnut braid. "What happened to you? Lantis   
looked perplexed.   
  
Duo was in shock and looked to Trowa for help, but Trowa was being approached by Ferio.  
  
"Fuu, you hair...What happened?" Ferio gave Trowa/Fuu a hug!  
  
Trowa paled.  
  
Duo backed away from Lantis (taking his braid with him). Trowa got out of Ferio's grip and backed away to join   
Duo.  
  
"I think they think that we're those two girls. The red head and the blond." whispered Duo.  
  
"I think your right. Should we run or ask for an explanation?"  
  
"I think..." Duo started.  
  
"Where am I?" groaned Umi.  
  
"UMI! Your awake!" Clef cried in joy.  
  
"Clef!?" Umi gasped in shock. 'That means... That means that I'm back in Cephiro!"  
  
"I think we should run." Duo said to Trowa.  
  
"Umi!" Ascot whispered with concern. "I'll take Umi to the infirmary."  
  
"Thanks Ascot." replied Clef. Ascot pick up Umi, who fainted, and left the room with   
  
LaFarga and Caldina in tow.   
  
"Hikaru, why?" Lantis pleaded.  
  
"Why what?" asked Duo/Hikaru.  
  
"Excuse me, but...where are we?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Fuu, what do you mean?" asked Ferio obviously confused.  
  
"I'm sorry. My name is Trowa Barton and this is my friend..."  
  
"Duo Maxwell. Pleasure to meetcha!"   
  
Trowa cleared his throat. "Anyways, we're not...Hikaru or Fuu."  
  
"I don't understand. If your here with Umi, then where is Hikaru and Fuu?" asked Lantis.   
  
"On PeaceMillion." replied Duo.   
  
"PeaceMillion? Where is PeaceMillion?" asked Clef.  
  
Duo's jaw dropped to the floor. Trowa just stared at Clef with disbelief.   
  
"Well...um...PeaceMillion is a space craft, and...um..." Trowa was having a hard time of explaining. His mind was   
still in shock.   
  
Duo stood slightly behind Trowa wishing for a distraction. All of the sudden......  
  
"Oro? This doesn't look like Karou's dojo!" A man with a long red hair, an crossed shaped scar on his left cheek,   
dressed in Japanese clothing, with a long sword on his belt, walked into the room.  
  
'PERFECT!' thought Duo.  
  
"Gomen Nasai!" the man bowed politely and walked out.  
  
Everyone stared at the door and a sweatdrop appeared on everyone's head.  
  
Clef sighed, "Why don't we all just sit down, have some tea and figure out what's going   
on." Clef looked up to find Duo and Trowa sneaking towards the nearest window.  
  
"And just where do you think your going?" asked Clef.  
  
"Hopefully, back to where we belong!" Duo yelled as he turned to run dragging Trowa behind him. Duo didn't even   
move two feet before Lantis was in front of Duo with his light sword pointed at the escaping pair.  
  
"I apologize, but you two are not going any where until we find Hikaru!  
  
  
"And Fuu." Ferio added.   
  
"I told you so, Duo." Trowa whispered.  
  
Duo gave Trowa a perturbed look. Duo put up his right head and vowed, "I, Duo Maxwell, swear by Deathsythe   
Hell, that I will not try to escape until we figure out what is going on and till you find Hikaru and Fuu."  
  
"I promise too."  
  
'Deathsythe Hell?' thought Clef. Aloud, "Thank you. To start off, Welcome to Cephiro. Cephiro is a land where   
your will is the strongest power."  
  
Clef showed Duo and Trowa into a room overlooking Cephiro's beautiful landscape. Duo glanced outside the   
window and saw a mountain floating in the sky and a volcano far away. 'Man, I mustof ate too many chili dogs   
at lunch today!'   
  
Duo sat next to Trowa at the table in the room. Duo took one more look outside. 'Note to self: lay off the chili   
dogs!'  
  
"So this is Cephiro." sighed Trowa as he set down his tea cup, looking out the window.  
  
~Back in the Gundam World~  
  
Hikaru, Fuu, Heero, Quatre and Wufei all sat in a lounge on PeaceMillion.   
  
"Now, tell me again. You're both from Tokyo, Japan and you were trying to go to another world, called Cephiro.   
Something happened and you ended up here." Heero paused thoughtfully. "Am I correct so far?"   
  
"Yeah, so far." replied Hikaru.  
  
"Okay, do you know what happened?"  
  
"Not really, but I think it must have to do with Umi." Hikaru sighed.  
  
"I still don't believe that magic exists!" cried Wufei.  
  
"Well, I didn't think that we could use our magic outside of Cephiro, but you saw Umi and what she did! That was   
MAGIC!" Hikaru stood up in anger.  
  
"Alright everyone just calm down!" Quatre said firmly. Hikaru sat immediately.  
  
"Okay, we know that Umi's...ummmmm...Magic is water. Hikaru you said 'we.' What kind do you two have?" asked   
Quatre calmly.  
  
"Well, Sir Quatre, I have the power to heal and protect." replied Fuu.   
  
"I have the power of fire." Hikaru looked to Heero for an reaction, but he was leaning against the wall appearing  
not to be paying attention. 'He's so quiet! And distant.' Hikaru's eyes narrowed. 'What could he be thinking?'  
  
"So, now that we know HOW you're here, could you tell us...Where is Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton?" Heero asked.  
  
Hikaru noticed that Heero staring at her. His gaze was empty and hard.   
  
"I...uh...well...let's see..." Hikaru was starting to get nervous. 'I don't really know where Duo and Trowa is, but I  
have an idea...UMI!'  
  
"Well....." urged Heero.  
  
Hikaru scratched the top of the head. "Well....." Hikaru turned chibi, "I not sure!"  
  
Heero, Quatre, Wufei and Fuu all fell down chibi-style.  
  
"Miss Hikaru." Fuu said exasperated.  
  
When Heero and the remaining gundam pilots got up, the alarm rang.  
  
"Hikaru and Fuu stay here. We'll be right back." Heero said as he and the others ran out the door.  
  
Hikaru and Fuu watch as the three gundam pilots disappear down the corridor.   
  
"What's going on? What's that alarm?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we should stay here like Sir Heero requested." replied Fuu.   
  
"No. I'm gonna follow them!" Hikaru ran after them.  
  
"Miss Hikaru! Oh my...." sighed Fuu as she followed Hikaru.  
  
~In Space~  
  
"Heero, do you really think we can do this without Duo or Trowa?" Quatre asked uncertainly.  
  
"We don't have much choice, Quatre. We have to stop this new enemy!" Heero replied in his usual monotone voice.  
  
Within twenty minutes Wing Zero, Sandrock, and Nataku stood in front of Colony L4. Fifteen minutes later the   
enemy began to come into view.  
  
Quatre typed on his console. His eyes widened. "They were planning to attack Colony L4! THAT'S MY COLONY!"   
  
"Uh-Oh! Quatre's getting angry. Messing with us is one thing, but messing with Quatre's colony.....that's when  
your in trouble!" Wufei's voice came over the communicator.   
  
"Gee Wufei, your starting to sound like Duo." Heero smirked.  
  
"Well, when he's not here, then someone has to fill in for him. Otherwise he'll feel leftout!"  
  
"True, very true." Heero agreed. "Here they come. I'm counting over 2,000 mobile suits."   
  
"No problem." Wufei closed his eyes. 'Ready Nataku? Please, I ask you to lend me your strength.'   
  
The three gundams engaged the enemy mobile suits.  
  
Even being angry Quatre was beginning to have trouble taking out the mobile suits.  
  
"Where are they all coming from?" cried Quatre.  
  
"I don't know, but keep fighting! Help will be here soon." Wufei growled.  
  
~Back at PeaceMillion~   
  
"There went in there." Hikaru ran into the hanger in enough time to see three machines fly out of the hanger.   
'Autozam? Are we in Autozam?'   
  
"What now, Miss Hikaru?"  
  
"We go help!"  
  
~In Cephiro~  
  
Trowa set down this twelfth cup of tea.  
  
"Clef, you say that Cephiro is a place where the will is the strongest power, right?"  
  
"Yes. What are you getting at Trowa?" Clef, Lantis and Ferio all looked at Trowa curiously.  
  
"Well, with mine and Duo's will, Combined with you magical power....could it be possible for you to transport   
us back to our world?"  
  
"Uuuuuuummmmmmmm...to do that we'll probably need the power of the pillar." Lantis said solemnly.  
  
"And who's this...pillar?" inquired Duo.  
  
"Hikaru..." replied Ferio.  
  
Duo and Trowa exchanged a worried looks.   
  
"Might as well get comfy, Trowa. I have a feeling that it's going to be a while till we can get out of this place!"   
Duo whispered to Trowa, who nodded back.  
  
~*~ End of Chapter 3~*~  
  
Sorry so long, but I couldn't find the right stopping point for this chapter, but I promise the next chapter won't   
be AS long. Thank for reading. Don't forget to review this please.  
  
~Jenn-chan  
  
I need suggestions! E-mail me at samurai012@yahoo.com  
  



	4. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Rayearth.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you Sam for all your help with this story. Hope everyone enjoys my story.  
  
Magical Matches of Time and Space   
Gundam Wing/Rayearth  
Chapter 4  
  
"I want to help them Fuu!" Hikaru closed her eyes to concentrate. 'If Umi can use her magic in this world,   
then why can't I?'   
  
Suddenly her sub-armor appeared. Hikaru placed her hand over the jewel on the glove and pulled her sword   
out.  
  
Fuu watched Hikaru position her sword over her head, "RAYEARTH!"  
  
Fuu followed suit, "WINDAM!"  
  
A black hole opened above PeaceMillion and Rayearth and Windam came into Hikaru and Fuu's view.  
  
Hikaru was taken into Rayearth by a red beam of light and Fuu was taken into Windam by a green bean of light.  
  
Heero's computer beeped as two new 'mobile suits' cane into view at high speed.  
  
"What the…?" Heero was actually startled! 'That can't be a new model! Could it?'  
  
"Rayearth, which machine are Heero, Quatre and Wufei?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"They are the ones in the GUNDAMS." Replied Rayearth.  
  
"Gundams? Windam what are…Gundams?" inquired Fuu.  
  
"They are mechanical beings similar to us Rune-Gods, only they exist in regular time and space, while we   
exist in an alternate dimension." Boomed Rayearth.  
  
"They are just as strong, but they cannot use magic; which makes us superior!" beamed Windam.   
  
"Look!" cried Hikaru. The three gundams turned red in Hikaru's vision to indicate them as allies and green   
in Fuu's vision.  
  
"Heero!" called Hikaru. "It's me…Hikaru. We're here to help!"  
  
"Huh? Hikaru?" Heero blinked in surprise. Heero regained his composure and glanced at his computer screen.   
He saw Quatre in trouble.  
  
"Hikaru, I'll take care of things here. Help Quatre."  
  
"Right!" Hikaru flew towards Quatre.  
  
"WINDS OF ADMONISHMENT!" Green air surrounded over 50% of the enemy mobile suits.   
  
"What's going on!" Wufei gasped as the mobile suit in front of him completely stopped moving in mid-strike.   
Frozen with shock, Wufei left his back wide open.   
  
Hikaru saw this, "FLAME ARROW!" Red fire shot through the attacking mobile suit.  
  
"Fuu, can you hold that many of the enemy?" asked Hikaru with concern.  
  
"Hardly. Miss Hikaru, please help Sir Quatre."  
  
"Fuu…" Hikaru shook her head to clear her daze. "Right. Heero attack the…"  
  
Hikaru looked to Heero, but saw that 10 mobile suits were attacking him at once and Hikaru's eyes narrowed   
with anger.  
  
"RUBY LIGHTENING!"  
  
"Thanks Hikaru."  
  
"No problem Heero. Attack the machines surrounded by Fuu's magic. She can't hold on to them much longer."  
  
"Roger"  
  
Hikaru, Heero and an angry Wufei took out the immobile mobile suits.  
  
"Heero, capture at least one mobile suit. We need to know who the enemy is and what they want."  
  
"Roger that Quatre." Replied Heero.  
  
Quatre was protecting Fuu, because she was using all her strength to hold the enemy mobile suits.  
  
"Okay Fuu, there's only one left." Hikaru told her exhausted friend. "Now let's go back to…umm…"  
  
"PeaceMillion." Heero finished for her.  
  
"Heero look!" Quatre looked to his monitors. "That mobile suit is preparing to self-destruct!"  
  
"FUU…"  
  
"Right Miss Hikaru." Fuu took a deep breath and closed her eyes to concentrate.  
  
"You'll never get any information from me!" cried the pilot in the enemy mobile suit.  
  
The mobile suit began to glow…BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!  
  
When everyone was able to see, the pilot was perfectly safe inside a green bubble.  
  
"H…H…How…?" stammered the pilot before he fainted.  
  
Hikaru giggled, "Great job, Fuu!"  
  
"Thank you, Miss Hikaru. Glad…to…help!" Fuu then fainted from exhaustion. Meanwhile, her protective   
bubble around the enemy pilot still stayed up. Windam went limp.   
  
"FUU!" Quatre cried as he caught Windam.  
  
"Come on everyone, let's go home." Heero called over the communicators.  
  
"Right." Hikaru and the others turned to fly towards PeaceMillion. Wufei stopped to look back at all the   
debris.  
  
"Wow, those girls are amazing!" Wufei allowed a small smile of amazement. Wufei then cleared his throat,   
sat straight back in his cockpit. "WOMEN!"  
  
"Hey Wufei, you coming?" asked Hikaru when she noticed he stopped.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Wufei as he let a small-very small-laugh and smile. He couldn't help himself. (No one can   
resist the charm of Hikaru).  
  
~*~ Back In Cephiro ~*~  
  
Trowa, Duo, Clef, Lantis, and Ferio sat around a table overlooking Cephiro's beautiful landscape. Trowa   
was sipping his tea listening to Clef.  
  
"So Trowa, how DID you and duo come to Cephiro?" asked Clef.  
  
"Well…"Trowa and Duo began to tell Clef and the others what they remember. Fixing their gundams, a bright   
light, three girls, Trowa fainting, Duo catching Trowa, seeing a bright blue light surrounding them.  
  
"Anything else?" asked Lantis.  
  
"Well, there was a voice before we disappeared." Said Trowa.  
  
"Yeah! It said…'Hikaru, Fuu…I hate you with all my heart!" Duo said attempting to sound feminine.  
  
"UMI?" asked Ferio and Lantis together.  
  
"UMI said that!" Clef was in shock. 'Umi…why?'  
  
"Clef do you sense that?" asked Lantis with alarm.   
  
However, Master Mage Clef was in too much shock to think of anything other than Umi.  
  
The sky turned dark and a bluish purple fog came in though the open door of the balcony.  
  
'This presence…' Lantis concentrated on the presence he felt. 'It feels familiar. It feels like…'  
  
Lantis spun round to face…his brother, High Priest Zagato!  
  
"Zagato! I thought you were dead!" cried Ferio.  
  
Clef finally realized what was going on. "Zagato!?" Clef tried to raise his staff but found that the fog   
had paralyzed them all!  
  
"H-How?" Clef stammered with disbelief.  
  
"The fog that I created, must be working perfectly!" Zagato gloated.  
  
~  
  
"Duo, we should help them!" whispered Trowa.  
  
Duo and Trowa were able to duck behind a low cut wall when Zagato was busy.  
  
"But how Trowa? You should know how many times I lost to Heero and Wufei in martial arts and swords!" Duo   
pleaded.  
  
"Let's see what this tall, dark and ugly guy does." Said Trowa.  
  
"You know, everyday you sound more and more like me." Duo smiled while Trowa gave Duo a sideward glance.  
  
"Baka." Said Trowa as he looked back to Zagato.  
  
~  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now with you three out of the way…those annoying Magic Knights don't stand   
a chance against me! They'll be mine at last!" laughed Zagato.  
  
"Wait a minute!" yelled Trowa as he came out of his hiding place.  
  
"What's this? A Gundam pilot!?" hissed Zagato.  
  
"Huh? How did you know that I was a gundam pilot?" asked Trowa who was confused.  
  
"You pilots messed with my plans countless times! How can I not recognize you…TROWA BARTON!" Zagato said   
with distaste.  
  
Trowa was still confused and so were the others.  
  
"Hey now, the only people who would know us on THAT level would be those pesky Khushrenada's!"  
  
"Pesky, I Quinze Khushrenada is not PESKY!"  
  
"Hey man, thanks for tellin' us who you are…White Fang!" Duo snickered.  
  
Quinze/Zagato spread his arms wide, "My minions, attack."  
  
"Huh?" gasped Duo.  
  
About 20-25 mobile suit looking monsters came towards Trowa and Duo. Trowa quickly grabbed a sword that   
was being displayed on the wall nearby.  
  
"Right." Duo reached for his gun and found it not there! 'Damn! I must have left it in Deathsythe. Just   
my luck!'  
  
"Trowa…Duo…we still can't move!" cried Clef.  
  
"Duo, come on, we have to help…their our only change to get back home!" reasoned Trowa.  
  
"I don't have my gun!" complained Duo.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I don't have my gun!" repeated Duo.  
  
"Duo, this is the land of Cephiro, just will yourself to protect Clef and the others. Umm…will   
yourself know martial arts or swordsmanship!" Trowa put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "I believe in you,   
Duo! Believe in yourself! Remember in Cephiro, the heart that believes is the greatest power in all Cephiro!"  
  
During Trowa's speech, Duo's cheeks have taken on a pink tint.   
  
"Alright Trowa. I'll try." Duo began to concentrate.  
  
Trowa meanwhile was trying to fight the enemy off.  
  
Duo engaged the enemy with a high-kick. Unfortunately, he fell. Trowa saw this and rushed over to   
help protect the fallen Duo.  
  
"Thanks Trowa."  
  
"No problem, Duo."  
  
"Trowa behind you!" cried Clef.  
  
A monster came up behind Trowa. Trowa turned and tried to block with his sword, but the sword broke   
in two! And Trowa got cut across the chest. He flew across the room and hit the wall with a yell,   
then collapsed in a heap of skin and bones.  
  
"TROWA!" Duo was shocked!   
  
"Now you've done it!" Duo's eyes got small with anger. "Coming after me is one thing, but HURTING MY   
FRIEND…" Duo ran and gave to enemy a flying kick in the gut. "I am the GOD OF DEATH! Anyone who hurts a   
friend of mine will DIE!  
  
'God of Death!' thought Clef.   
  
Duo goes on a rampage and within minutes all the monsters were destroyed!  
  
"Darn you Gundam pilots! We'll be back" Quinze/Zagato disappeared into the fog.  
  
"TROWA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Duo called as he rushed over to the unconscience Trowa.  
  
By then, the magic holding Clef, Lantis and Ferio back was gone.  
  
"Can someone HELP ME OVER HERE!?" cried Duo.  
  
"Clef, you can heal can't you?" asked Ferio.  
  
"Yes, I can." Clef said as he raised his staff over Trowa's head. Within a few moments all Trowa's   
injuries were healed.   
  
"How can I thank you, Clef?" asked Duo with tears of happiness in his eyes.  
  
"You two have already saved us…I was just returning the favor." Smiled Clef. "Just answer one thing."  
  
"What is it Clef?" asked Duo.  
  
"Are you really the 'God of Death'?"  
  
"I just call myself the 'God of Death' because of a rough childhood. Everyone I eve loved has died somehow."  
answered Duo.  
  
"I'm sorry." Clef said with sympathy.  
  
"It's alright." Duo said with a smile.  
  
Duo heard a low humming of an engine and getting louder while he helped Trowa stand up. "Hey, what's   
that noise?"  
  
"That's probably either Geo coming for supplies." Replied Lantis.   
  
Trowa and Duo walked out onto the balcony and looked up to the sky. 'It sounds like a mobile suit!'   
thought Trowa.  
  
Geo's GTO came into view.  
  
"It is a mobile suit! Hold the phone! What kind of mobile suit is that?" cried Duo.  
  
Geo hopped out of his GTO and walked up to Clef.  
  
"How's it goin' Clef?" Geo waved hello to everyone there. "Zazu was wondering if you could spare   
some people to help us fix some damage to the NSX."  
  
"WOW! It has the same design as Deathsythe Hell!" Duo had climbed up into the cockpit.   
  
"Hey you, get out of there before you break something!" yelled Geo.  
  
"Hold on…I know what I'm doing." called Duo.  
  
"Why you…" Geo was getting angry.  
  
"Hold on. What type of mobile suit is this?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Trowa Barton. My friend in the cockpit is Duo Maxwell. We both pilot gundams…Heavyarms   
and Deathsythe Hell."  
  
"You know machines?" Geo rubs his chin in thought. "Hey Clef, could I borrow these two for a   
while?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Only if we can come too. We still have questions for them as well." answered Clef.  
  
"Sure thing. I'll get a transport ship down here."  
  
"My name is Geo Metro and thanks for your help. I'm from Autozam. Where are you from?  
  
"I'm from Colony L3. Duo is from Colony L2." answered Trowa.  
  
"Interesting. Zazu will be happy to see you both."  
  
~The End of Chapter 4~  
  
Well…What didya think? 


End file.
